Ámame sólo a mi
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto... Tenía miedo de hacerte daño otra vez.. Tenía miedo de que pudieses odiarme... Pero ahora estoy aquí Mal resumen,mejor relato1º en español de la serie D


**Ámame sólo a mi **

La luna ya había mostrado su rostro en el cielo nocturno, tintado de pequeños luceros. Las estrellas , curiosas, miraban con altivez el mundo de los hombres y en concreto a las dos figuras que se amparaban bajo la protección de las sombras.

Una de ellas, de piel morena, buscaba con avidez la mano del otro y finalmente sus dedos se entrelazaron tranquilamente mientras ambas caminaban hacia aquel parque alejado.

El joven, de pelo castaño, miraba furtivamente de vez en cuando al rostro de la chica que tenía a su lado mientras caminaban, esta aferró su brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del joven, algo que le arrancó un sonrojo. Sus pasos acabaron por llevarlos a aquel lugar especial, los ojos marrones de la chica rastrearon la zona y finalmente encontraron un banco , donde ambos se sentaron

Los orbes marronáceos de la pelirroja enfocaron entonces al suelo, retirando la mirada del chico mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puños sobre la falda escolar.

El joven por su lado tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío y parecía sumido en un profundo pensamiento, a la chica se le escapaba el porqué de su estado, como si de repente hubiera llegado a un momento en que cualquier paso pudiese hacerle caer al vacío y, por más que ella trataba de acercarse, todas sus tentativas eran frustradas por la reciente frialdad del chico. Le preocupaba mucho esa actitud..demasiado, quizá

Momo miró de nuevo a su novio que aún tenía esa expresión ceñuda grabada a fuego en el rostro normalmente alegre, la chica se movió un poco acortando la distancia que los separaba, iba a preguntarle de una vez por todas lo que le pasaba, quisiese o no...Sin embargo, las palabras del chico la hicieron parar de repente

**- Momo-chan...No puedo seguir así**

Esas palabras hicieron que la joven se detuviese en seco, víctima de un miedo atroz. No era capaz de entender a lo que se refería, fue a decir algo pero los sonidos se ahogaron en su garganta mientras sentía de nuevo aquella extraña presión sobre ella

**- No puedo seguir engañándome a mi mismo, Momo-chan...No puedo**

Él bajó su rostro haciendo que las hebras de pelo marrón taparan sus ojos mientras ella trataba de buscar una explicación, un asidero para poder afirmar que no estaba diciendo lo que decía. Intentó agarrarse a alguna esperanza para no ser completamente destruída por el dolor que ,sabía , le provocarían las próximas palabras del joven, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que si él decía lo que temía nada podría librarla de su infierno

**- Creí amarla... Pero cuando te vi salir del hospital así no pude pensar en nada más...**

Momo giró el rostro para evitar encarar al chico con aquellos ojos llorosos, sentía como su corazón era atrapado por una inmensa cantidad de hilos que lo desgarraban poco a poco. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en aquella utopía, creyendo que él podría llegar a olvidarla, que podría convertirse en la única persona que él amara... Y ahora tenía ese miedo desgarrador a las palabras del chico, a que le dijera que nunca podrían seguir... A perderle para siempre

**- No puedo seguir..No puedo vivir sin tí..Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir, Momo-chan**

La muchacha se dio la vuelta cuando notó aquellos cálidos brazos rodear sus hombros y atraerla contra sí, dejó su mentón descansar sobre el hombro del castaño mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. Tanta frialdad, tanto sufrimiento... Para ahora recibir esas palabras? La joven estaba completamente desconcertada, qué ocurría?

**- Perdóname por hacerte pasar por todo esto... Tenía miedo de hacerte daño otra vez.. Tenía miedo de que pudieses odiarme...**

Okayasu derramó entonces las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo había contenido. Aquellos días en que intentó alejarse de ella le habían hecho ver lo mucho que realmente la amaba, le hicieron abrir los ojos ante sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había percatado de que lo que sentía por Misao ya hacía mucho que se había extinguido...Se había agarrado a unos sentimientos muertos y, por culpa de su estupidez, había hecho sufrir de una forma despreciable, tanto a Misao como a la chica que ahora tenía con él. Se sentía miserable por ello, ella no lo merecía

Momo, sorprendida, se separó un poco para mirar dentro del alma del chico, haciendo que sus ojos quedasen conectados. Un ligero rubor acudió entonces a su mejilla mientras lo veía con tranquilidad, en sus orbes vidriosos podía ver que no mentía, que todo lo que decía era verdad..Pudo ver que realmente la amaba

Los brazos morenos se enlazaron tras la nuca del joven y los labios de ella sólo pronunciaron unas pocas palabras antes de fundirse en una tranquila caricia con los de aquel que amaba. En cuanto sus labios se unieron, pudo notar los dos corazones latir al unísono, sintió como sus almas volvían a fundirse de nuevo y las ventanas de su alma dejaron escapar las lágrimas, ahora tintadas de alegría... Sintió la inmensa felicidad de amar al chico, ahora se daba cuenta, de todo... 

_**- Okayasu...Baka... **_

Por fin había conseguido ser la única mujer para él.


End file.
